Continuing Struggles (Translation)
by Black.Faith.Phoenix
Summary: My translation of inthenightside's story. Continuation of Settling Disputes. Spectre trainee Renegade!FemShep and Saren, the power struggle between them and an attempt at bondage. Переклад розповіді inthenightside. Продовження Як вирішити суперечку .Шепард-ренегад, яка тренується на Спектра та Сарен, їхня міжусобна боротьба за першість.


**Продовження «Як вирішити суперечку». Шепард-ренегад, яка тренується на Спектра та Сарен, їхня міжусобна боротьба за першість та спроба бондажу.**

Переклад розповіді шановної чи шановного **inthenightside.**

**Знайти оригінал можна за наступним лінком:**  
** s/6943135/1/Continuing-Struggles**

**ПОПЕРЕДЖЕННЯ! WARNING! **

**Історія містить насилля, секс.**

**Disclaimer: Всі права належать розробникам гри, себто BioWarе.**

**Ні на що не претендую, гроші не отримую.**

**Триваюча боротьба**

Світло-шумова граната вибухнула серед групи найманців, які якраз здійснювали наступ, - занадто близько, як на погляд Шепард. Вона знала, що для Сарена безпечна відстань для гранат – розтяжне поняття, тим більше, коли безпосередньо це зачіпає тільки її.

Звичайно ж ефект відчувався. Всього лиш миттєва дезорієнтація та запаморочення, без втрати свідомості, що і сталось з більшістю нападників, проте достатньо, аби перешкодити її просуванню.

Зрештою, саме для цього й призначались світло-шумові гранати, - короткий електромагнітний імпульс потрібної частоти порушує нервову та мозкову діяльність.

На більшість групи вплинуло теж слабо. А так як найманцем був туріанцем, тримався краще за неї. Мабуть менше мозкових звивин, щоб порушувати діяльність, кисло подумала вона. Зрозуміло, що той розлютився. Ще й до того ж заблизько до жінки.

Шепард вилаялась та пригнулась, коли він спробував її вдарити. У ближньому бою гвинтівка лише заважала.

Перш ніж вона вирішила як вдіяти, прозвучав одиничний вистріл й сорог упав з акуратною діркою прямо посеред лоба,

«Шепард, кидай гратись з ними та спробуй надолужити. Авжеж, якщо це не дуже складно». Передавач спотворював Сареновий голос, але, як на неї, глузливий тон чувся занадто добре.

Вона звела погляд, майже роздратовано. Трохи далі спереду Сарен вже розвернувся до неї спиною. Він був майже на вході до дійсно дорогого маєтку, який на думку Шепард, був оформлений з безнадійним несмаком. Розгнівано гиркнувши, вона копнула мерця з дороги та широкими кроками вирушила наздогін Спектру.

Вона ненавиділа коли він так виставлявся.

«Наступного разу не кидай гранати так близько до мене», огризнулась вона через передавач, вже не перший раз озвучуючи цю скаргу.

«Чого? В решті решт, треба мати хоч якусь мозкову діяльність, щоб її порушувати. Я дійшов висновку, що для тебе це цілком безпечно».

«Було краще, коли я вважала, що в тебе відсутнє почуття гумору», прогарчала вона, ні до кого зокрема.

Він зробив вигляд, що не почув.

Вони знаходились на Нефéрисі, незначній сонячній системі Траверсу. Їхня ціль – якийсь місцевий наркобарон, - ім'я якого Шепард вже забула. Не зовсім їхній тип завдань, та з якоїсь причини ця місцева неприємність спромоглась достатньо роздратувати когось впливового у Цитаделі. Тому Саренові, який на своє нещастя, знаходився найближче до цієї системи, було доручено затримати та доставити злочинця на допит.

Як і очікувалось, вищеназваний Спектр був не дуже вдоволеним дорученням, а це означало, що настрій у нього препаскудний.

Шепард зовсім не здивувалась. Вона теж була не в захваті, але прикинувши, що злочинець є злочинцем, а найманці – найманцями, отже є якийсь пристойний шанс потренуватись у стрільбі. Додатковий бонус – послуга законослухняній частині галактики шляхом винищення кількох покидьків. Та сам факт, що потрібно доставити паскудника живим, значно псував усе. Вона погортала особову справу їхнього завдання, й те, що він людина погіршувало справу. Якби це залежало від неї, вона б позбулась його назавжди.

Через кілька секунд вони вже пробивались крізь маєток, розчищаючи кімнати та із страхаючою легкістю усуваючи перелякано-здивовану охорону.

Лише раз Сарен потурбувався допитати пораненого саларіанця про місцезнаходження наркобарона, та не отримавши жодної задовільної відповіді, скрутив його довгу та тонку шию, й з гидливим виразом випустив.

«Я б не хвилювалась. Зрештою він знайдеться», глузливо заспокоїла Шепард.

Сарен фиркнув, але відповісти не зволив, уже штурхаючи ногою наступні двері.

Раптова стрільба зримусила його сховатись в укриття, від чого він здавався іще більш роздратованим.

«Давай закінчувати з цим», гаркнув Спектр та закинув у кімнату осколкову гранату.

Прозвучав знайомий вибух в супроводі криків, але звук майже одразу обірвався.

Шепард скривилась. Вона дуже сподівалась, що їхнього об'єкту там нема, терпіти не могла оглядати залишки після вибуху гранати в маленькому приміщенні, аби визначити особу; та з попереднього досвіду знала, що зобов'язання лежатиме на ній, якщо він вирішить, що це доречно.

Швидкий огляд кімнати виявив, що на всіх тілах броня найманців, що має бути достатнім свідченням.

Її передбачення справдились, коли вони нарешті добрались до особистих апартаментів їхнього об'єкта. Поглянувши на декор Шеперд скривилась. «Мені байдуже, що він зробив, та його варто застрелити за демонстрацію поганого смаку. На загальних підставах».

«Це можна влаштувати», пробурчав Сарен.

Він копнув іще одні двері, й Шепард представилась картина пишно обставленої спальні, приблизно такого ж стилю, точніше його відсутності, як і в решті кімнат. Ще там стояло велике ліжко, в якому – здивована людина та страшно перелякана азарі, обидва майже голі. Очевидно, що неозброєні.

Шепард вирішила, що скільки б не коштувала звукоізоляція в цій кімнати, вона спрацювала як в рекламі, зваживши на очевидне здивування чоловіка.

«Сподіваюсь, нічого не перериваємо», вона не змогла опиратись спокусі сказати.

«Ви не можете вриватись ось так!» затнувся чоловік, на зміну подиву прийшла злість та сум'яття. Шепард скинула на нього критичним оком.

Так, той що треба, хоч і не дуже схожий на себе в особовій справі, справжня версія – не набагато краща.

Слизький типчик, вирішила вона, який якось здобув владу. Нічого більше, ніж черв'як, байдуже з якого виду.

«О так. Це оригінальна, такого я ще ніколи не чув». Сарен промовив дуже спокійно, що не віщувало нічого хорошого. «Не соромся, продовжуй дратувати мене».

Шепард знала цей тон й кинула швидкий погляд на азарі. Та помітно зіщулилась, глянувши на Шепард. Крім того, що вона майже випадала із свого пенюару, виглядала не найкращим чином, мабуть, не лише через страх перед двома озброєними зловмисниками. Співучасник, чи ні, та на загальних підставах, Шепард не стріляла в неозброєних. Якщо могла обирати. Окрім випадків, коли вони дійсно-дійсно на це заслуговували.

«Оцей милий туріанець,» промовила вона, кивком указуючи в напрямку Сарена, «хоче сказати пару слів твоєму босу, думаю зараз йому не до тебе. Якщо повільно підеш до виходу, тримаючи руки на виду, а потім заберешся до дідька звідси, матимеш пристойний шанс вижити».

Пройшло кілька секунд, перш ніж слова Шепард дійшли до жінки, і не гаючи часу, вражаюче спритно втекла.

Шепард не знала, як відреагує Спектр, та той лиш люто блимнув на неї очима за нахабність, й продовжував стежити за їхнім об'єктом.

Чоловік нерозважливо обрав цей момент аби знову зарепетувати. «Ви не можете зі мною так вчинити! Хто ти взагалі такий?»

У положенні тіла туріанця щось змінилось і Шепард обачно відступила на крок назад, коли пролунала відповідь, «Кінець моєму терпінню». Нічого несподіваного, коли пострілом в голову Сарен вбив покидька.

Перш ніж тіло навіть упало на ліжко, туріанець з гарчанням вже відвертався.

«Тут я повністю з тобою згодна». Тихо прокоментувала Шепард, «Та гадаю в наказі було точно визначено: живий, для допиту».

«Я вирішив трактувати цей розділ як прохання, яке, на жаль, неможливо виконати». Він скинув головою, все іще роздратований. «Сумніваюсь, що Рада Цитаделі дійсно на нього чекає».

«Уже б мали знати, що так і трапляється, коли посилають тебе,» погодилась жінка.

Спектр проігнорував її коментар, вже наближаючись до терміналу на столику в кутку кімнати. «Його нотатки й особисті записи мають підійти. Будь корисною та обшукай ці кімнати, глянь чи є щось цікаве».

Шепард знизала плечима, та, хоч і без ентузіазму, взялась до поставленого завдання. У спальні не було нічого дійсно придатного, але побачивши пару наручників на тумбочці біля ліжка, коротко засміялась.

«Що смішного?» Сарен стояв біля терміналу, зламуючи його, але кинув швидкий погляд в її напрямку.

Жінка показала наручники й той здався збентеженим, потім його вираз обличчя змінився презирливим. І, як завжди, це викликало у неї подальшу реакцію, й вона кинула наручники йому. Механічно спіймав їх на пазуристий пальць.

Шепард знала, що, мабуть, пізніше, пошкодує, але картина її насмішила. «То ти знаєш для чого вони?»

Спектр спокійно подивився на неї. «На жаль, так. Хоч ваші процеси злучки сумнівні й так, я дійсно не бажаю витрачати час роздумуючи над неналежним використанням у цьому контексті пристроїв забезпечення правопорядку».

Вона вишкірилась, «О, з власного досвіду говориш, чи не так?»

Сарен фиркнув, «Не будь дурною».

«Отже ні,» її посмішка стала ще ширшою. «Може це саме те, що тобі потрібно аби розслабитись. Може тобі навіть сподобається».

«Я справді так не думаю». Він недбало відкинув наручники та повернувся до терміналу. «Ти закінчила обшук?»

Звичайно ж ні. Її розчарувала така зовсім не бурхлива реакція, не те, що вона очікувала. Обшукуючи кімнату, ліниво розмірковувала, щоб таке придумати аби його подратувати. На додачу, треба було вигадати як відплатити за світло-шумову гранату.

Закінчивши, Шепард повернулась до спальні, прихопивши свої знахідки. Кинувши на неї швидкий погляд, він вимкнув термінал.

«Ще якісь диски із даними, які були заховані,» вона вказала на предмети кивком голови. «Я ще на них не дивилась, може щось цікаве,» вона посміхнулась. «Або ж його колекція порно з екстранету».

По туріанцях важко судити, а із Сареном, з його понівеченим обличчям, іще важче, та жінці здалось, ніби той трохи скривився.

«Також багата колекція зброї, нічого незвичного, окрім цього».

Вона показала доволі важкий грубуватий пристрій. «Маю визнати, не знайома із цим».

Туріанець схилив голову набік. «Це дуговий випромінювач, до того ж експериментальна модель. Цікаво, як вони його дістали, до подібної техніки, обмежений доступ». Відзначивши відновлений інтерес Шепард до зброї, він знизав плечима. «Я не проти, якщо ти його візьмеш, та навіть не думай випробовувати, перш ніж знайдеш інструкцію. Поки не прочитаєш та не зрозумієш на завдання його не береш».

Шепард була занадто рада новим можливостям заподіяти контрольованої шкоди, що містилися в цьому проекторі, аби нагадати йому, що вона не настільки дурна. Зазвичай не завжди. Єдиний випадок, коли вони пробирались крізь дослідницьку базу «Цербера», й вона підібрала незвичну важку зброю, що там валялась та вистрілила у велику групу атакуючих солдат. Утворилась щось схоже на мініатюрну чорну діру, яка затягнула в себе все, що було поруч, живе чи ні; поряд – відносний термін. Крихітна сингулярність колапсувала сама в себе, перш ніж хтось із них потрапив у реальну небезпеку. Проте лабораторію, де вони знаходились, повністю знищило, й Сарен страшно розлютився. Шепард вважала, що це було трохи занадто, бо стосовно супутніх втрат заледве він був тим, хто має кинути в неї каменем. Але з тих пір вони не натрапляли на індивідуальні боєприпаси для цієї зброї, то питання повторного її його використання лишалось спірним. У будь якому разі досі.

«Гадаю, ми зробили все, що могли,» холодно заявив Спектр. «Якщо не збираєшся іще щось поцупити, пропоную вирушати».

Авжеж він не чекав на її відповідь, але жінка вже до цього звикла та попрямувала за ним.

Це була одна із позитивних сторін цього призначення. У Сарена був надихаюче практичний підхід до особистої власності загалом, та власності переможених ворогів зокрема. Хто б їм не протистояв, надалі у тих речах не мав потреби. Не дуже мудро залишати найбільш цікаву зброю валятись, особливо якщо хтось із них міг знайти їй застосування. Альянс у цьому відношенні був більш гидливим.

Сарен зазвичай не був схильний користуватись чимось окрім свого спорядження, яке випускалось для Спектрів. У неї було відчуття, що він навіть трохи схвалював. У будь-якому випадку, в її сховищі на кораблі туріанця, у вже неї була маленька, але еклектична та зростаюча колекція зброї та обладунків. Й Шепард накопичувала багато практичного досвіду з різноманічними знаряддями, винайденими різними розумними життєвими формами в галактиці, призначеними для більш ефективного знищення одне одного.

Негативною ж стороною цього усього була необхідність терпіти Саренові примхи так довго, скільки тому знадобиться часу, аби вирішити, що її тренування закінчене й вона заслуговує на повний статус Спектра. Вона навіть не розглядала варіант, де він проголошує її непридатною та завершує це призначення. Провал – це не варіант. І знову, ніколи ним не був.

Шепард ніколи не визнає, та їй трохи подобалась їхнє постійне протистояння. Незважаючи на той факт, що він – шпичастий інопланетянин з паскудною вдачею, їхній погляд на всесвіт був тривожно подібним. Так само, як і їхні методи. Й без сумніву, він добре знав свою справу, інакше вона б ніколи не терпіла такого ставлення до себе.

Багато дізнавшись від нього вона все іще вчилась. Що не було несподіванкою, бо той, хто був Спектром більше двох десятків років, повинен мати непогані навички виживання, аби протриматись так довго.

Це вона поважала.

Та, це не означало, що вона терпітиме будь-які образи з його сторони.

Коли один із них починав тиснути, інший тиснув у відповідь. Шепард обачно намагалась не заходити занадто далеко, бо технічно він був старший за званням та, окрім того, якщо дійде до справжньої бійки між ними, не була певна, що вийде переможцем. Але безперечно, що це була боротьба за домінування, й жоден не бажав визнати себе переможеним.

Шепард навіть не уявляла, якої він про це думки, та припускала, що той терпить їхнє постійне суперництво або воно йому навіть якимось чином подобається. Бо інакше припинив би це давним-давно, так чи інакше. Його реакції все іще були непередбачуваними для неї. Одного разу занадто сильно натиснувши, опинилась у змаганні зовсім іншого роду. Вона посміхнулась, згадавши. То було, як не дивно, приємно, незважаючи на відсутність переможця. Може колись буде матч-реванш, щоб вирішити цю дилему.

А потім їй сяйнула думка і її посмішка стала ширшою. Єдине питання як це здійснити…

Очевидно Сарену не дуже кортіло одразу повертатись до Цитаделі, так як він влаштував їх у готелі космопорту.

Шепард вважала це правильним, бо не дуже полюбляла залишатись на маленькому кораблі Сарена надовго.

Принаймні цього разу їм не доведеться ділити одну кімнату на двох. Уві сні він зазвичай видавав моторошні звуки. Чи, принаймні, як робив вигляд, що спить, важко сказати. Може просто іще один спосіб подратувати її.

«Вирушаємо о 0700 стандартного часу,» повідомив він перед готелем. «Не запізнюйся. Я так розумію, що до того часу ти знайдеш чим себе зайняти». Останнє було сказано з його звичним презирством.

Зазвичай подібне її роздратувало, але на цей раз вона навіть не потурбувалась приховати свою посмішку. «Так, дякую. Без сумніву, так і зроблю».

Він фиркнув та повернувся в напрямку вулиці, очевидно відпускаючи, що її прекрасно влаштовувало.

Шепард подивилась йому вслід, трохи дивуючись, що навіть люди, які очевидно не були з ним знайомі, стереглися та забирались геть з його дороги. Потім вирушила сама. Деякі справи потребували її уваги.

Трохи пізніше, Шепард повернулась до своєї кімнати, чекати. Вона перевдягнувшись із броні на комплект простого, але зручного цивільного одягу, ліниво гортала посібник по дуговому випромінювачу, - люб'язність саларіанського спеціаліста з вибірки даних, послугами якого вона іноді користувалась. Що він вправний, їй було відомо, проте все одно була приємно здивована, що той настільки швидко працює.

Її інструментон тихо задзижчав. Не поспішаючи вона піднялась та тихо підійшла до вхідних дверей. Про себе порахувавши у зворотному напрямку, вийшла в коридор. Двері до кімнати Сарена були причинені, але незамкнені. Швидко зайшовши, замкнула їх за собою.

Майже біля дверей лежав непритомний туріанець. Її брови поповзли вгору. Отже це і є його вражаючі рефлекси. Зрештою, від світло-шумової гранати, яку вона налаштувала, він мав би впасти біля ліжка.

Схоже часу у неї менше, ніж вона підрахувала, тому не гаючи ні хвилини Шепард прийнялась до роботи.

Сарен був міцним, нічого не скажеш. Щойно вона затягнула останній вузол, який утримував його зап'ястки разом над головою, він почав приходити до тями.

Відступившись на крок назад жінка пильно оглянула свою роботу. Той самий туріанський Спектр у повному обладунку на готельному ліжку, зап'ястя та щиколотки надійно прив'язані спеціальним, розробленим військовими, мотузком до болтів, які вона вкрутила у металеву раму ліжка. Немає сенсу ризикувати.

Вона навіть не намагалась приховати свою усмішку. Так, це виглядало багатообіцяючим.

Кілька секунд він тільки мружився, потім з легкої напруженість його тіла стало зрозуміло, що той повністю прийшов до тями. Він підняв голову та витріщився на неї. Шепард все іще посміхалась. Отже це його вираз «Якого дідька?». Вона навіть не знала, що його мандибули можуть взагалі так опускатись. Коли пройшло здивування, вона могла сказати, що він не на жарт розлютився.

«Ти думаєш, що робиш?» запитав Спектр, аж занадто спокійно. Жінка не пропустила, як він злегка напружив руки, випробовуючи наскільки піддається мотузок.

«О,» протягнула вона, «ця світло-шумова граната просто спроба пояснити тобі, що мені дійсно неприємно, коли в бою вона потрапляє в мене. Не була певна, чи справді ти достатньо кваліфікований, аби належним чином оцінити її ефект, тому я про це потурбувалась».

Сарен гаркнув, «А ось це?» він із силою смикнув мотузк, що зв'язував його зап'ястя.

«О,» повільно промовила вона. «У мене просто виникла ідея. Ти зневажливо розкритикував те, у чому, за твоїм власним визнанням, не мав особистого досвіду».

Підійшовши на крок, вона нахилилась над ним та провела пальцем вздовж його правої мандибули. Він ображено загарчав, але не відсахнувся. Хоч його розлючений погляд насторожував.

«Я вимагаю той матч-реванш, що ти обіцяв».

«Ти зовсім здуріла?»

Вона схилила голову набік, роздумуючи. «Нє. Не думаю». Вона знову провела пальцем по його мандибулі, ліниво розміркуючи чи настільки він сердитий, щоб укусити. Трохи здавався. «Так що ми можемо розважитись й б'юсь об заклад, що тобі сподобається».

«Дуже сумніваюсь».

Вона вирішила проігнорувати це зауваження. «Авжеж, якщо ти зможеш впоратись, гаразд? Просто так і скажи, я тебе відпущу».

«Апелюєш до моєї самоповаги. О так. Надзвичайно тонко,» огризнувся він.

Шепард засміялась, «Ти колись мені сказав, що тонкощі для мене безнадійна справа. То що? Лячно грати за моїми правилами?»

Туріанець труснув головою та люто втупив свій погляд у жінку.

Вона знов засміялась. Тепер це був відвертий виклик та, як Шепард і сподівалась, він дійсно не міг відступитись.

«Ти не хвилюйся. Я тебе не скривджу,» насмішкувато запевнила вона, починаючи розстібати кріплення на його плечі.

Сарен тільки фиркнув, так ніби сама ідея була сміхотворною.

Жінка спритно роздягла його, трохи рада, що його броня та спідній костюм від'єднуються по частинами. Спектр тримався нерухомо, ані борючись з нею, ані допомагаючи, і це їй подобалось. Вона любила випробування, а це мало додатковий бонус – розважитись.

Вона недбало відкинула набік останню частину його вбрання, дивлячись на нього зверху вниз.

Не зморгнувши оком, Сарен зустрів її погляд, справляючи враження, що він, як максимум, трохи знуджений. Шепард знову вишкірилась. Він точно не соромився, але звичайно, такою була б людська реакція, але ж він не людина. Наскільки вона знала, звичайних туріанців нагота не турбувала абсолютно. Більшості не подобалось бути без своїх обладунків, але то було щось на кшталт уродженої параної, яка зовсім мала відношення до будь-якої сором'язливості щодо своїх тіл.

Принаймні у неї була гарна можливість як-слід роздивитись його. Вона і до цього знала, що цей однотонний світло-сірий колір – незвичний, й серед його виду він вважався радше худим, аніж м'язистим. Стосовно його вкритого пластинами тіла із дивними вигинами вона була не зовсім певна. Привабливим у традиційному сенсі воно точно не було. Але для неї було.

З тією самою діловитістю Шепард позбулася власного одягу. Жодного сенсу затягувати, бо саме по собі її тіло також не було привабливим для нього. Тут мав значення саме контекст.

Коли вона провела руками вздовж довгих пластин на його торсі туріанець ніяк не відреагував на її дотик, та м'язи під ними були напруженими.

Шепард це не хвилювало. Іще одна з його тактик, спроба лишатись осторонь. Дійсно шкода, адже її уявлення про це потребувала зовсім протилежного.

Вона торкалась його пластини, що були шорсткими, та у багатьох місцях пошрамованими, повільно вишукуючи області з м'якшою шкірою, затримуючись там, не поспішаючи. Просто іще одне змагання, а вона була у набагато кращій позиції.

Сарен зовсім трохи смикнувся, коли вона проводила руками по м'якшим ділянкам на його животі, що здалося їй трохи дивним, але його обличчя не видавало нічого.

Неквапливо спустилась руками вниз, на його талію, і тут він придушено заричав. Підійде. Перекинувши ногу, жінка осідлала його та нахилилась ближче до обличчя.

Все іще злий, наскільки вона могла сказати. Добре.

Ухопившись за вигнутий шип, який тягнувся вздовж його голови назад від щоки, аби просто утримати його голову на місці – не була повністю впевнена, що він не спробує вкусити, чи штурхонути якоюсь гострою частиною своєї голови в обличчя просто так. «Тепер спробуй добре поводитись,» застерегла вона.

Сарен фиркнув. «Не думаю, що хтось із нас на це спроможний,» сухо заперечив він.

Шепард засміялась на це та ковзнула рукою на його потилицю. Це викликало реакцію, навіть якщо Спектр доклав усіх зусиль аби це приховати. Проте жінка знаходилась занадто близько, щоб пропустити, як він різко вдихнув та як змінилась напруженість його тіла. Вона посміхнулась до себе. Він може спробувати опиратись, від чого ставало ще веселіше, але намарно. Хоч туріанські чоловіки менш зрозумілі, ніж людські, проте все-одно існували закладені від природи реакції. А це була одна із них. Інші Шепард також знала.

Пробігла пальцями вниз, вздовж його зашийка і він дуже тихо заскавулів.

«Я вже змінила твою думку щодо цього?» запитала жінка й туріанець оскалився з непокірним виразом обличчя. «Якщо ні, не хвилюйся, я не поспішаю. Можемо продовжувати скільки хочеш довго». Вп'ялась нігтями у шкіру, зовсім легко, та раптовий дотик примусив його багатообіцяюче смикнутись під.

А Шепард була саме в тому положенні, аби відзначити, що пластини, які вкривають його таз, злегка розсунулись.

Вона посміхнулась. Мала намір підколоти його іще одним єхидним зауваженням, але туріанець злобно витріщився на неї, даючи зрозуміти, що знає про її наміри. Посмішка розповзлась іще ширше. Навіть краще.

Відпустивши шип на його голові, натомість ухопилась за його кістлявий загривок.

«Ну?» розтягуючи слова промовила, повторюючи попередній порух. Це змусило його сіпнутись знову, цього разу сильніше. Цікаво.

Сарен люто втупився в неї, потім видавши дивний звук, щось між шипінням та риком, опустив голову назад та вбік. Цей жест вона могла перекласти. Він, хоч і знехотя, визнав поразку в цьому.

Жінка знов випросталась та покрутилась на ньому, зустрічаючи трохи більш піддатливу за пластини поверхню. Незважаючи на його поведінку, те, що вона з ним робила, викликало його інтерес. По суті, навіть дуже.

Потерлась вздовж його члена, повільно, насолоджуючись тертям. Туріанець зашипів, знову піднімаючи голову, звиваючись під нею. Вона не була певна чи він намагався уникнути її, чи шукав ближчого контакту. Ймовірно він й сам не знав.

Єдиний спосіб це з'ясувати. Знову нахилившись до нього, розмістилась під потрібним кутом, поки не відчула як його кінець трохи розсунув її складки. Потім завмерши, зустріла його погляд, мовчки кидаючи виклик. Він оскалив до неї зуби та поворухнувся, наполовину входячи у неї, його рухи обмежені до такої межі. Із слабким вдоволенням, вона констатувала, що розрахувала правильно.

Вона втримала свій різкий видих та застигла, утримуючи його погляд, допоки туріанець не видав низький звук, що ясно був невдоволенням.

Шепард занадто добре його знала, аби повірити, що дійсно зможе примусити його благати, але й цього було достатньо, й навіть значно більше ніж він хотів показати. Сарен завжди добре все тримав під контролем. Зрештою, саме тому вона хотіла, аби він його втратив. Із тріумфальною посмішкою вона відхилилась назад, повністю вбираючи його в себе.

Від достатньо забувся аби застогнати, й вона озвалась тим самим. Це було несподівано; він розтягував її й ті дивні опуклості та виступи по відчуттям такі ж приємні, як вона і пам'ятала. Шкода, що решта його настільки нестерпна. Бажання розійшлось її тілом несподіваним жаром.

Жінка колихнула стегнами, й туріанець знову загарчав, але звук обірвався його раптовим різким вдихом.

Гойднулась на ньому й він ледь не схлипнув, стримуючи звук саме вчасно. Все іще нескорений.

Він хотів її, або принаймні те задоволення, яке вона могла дати, та це не означало, що він скінчив боротись із нею.

Сарен брикнувся під нею, виявляючи набагато більше гнучкості, ніж вона очікувала. Струснувши головою, загарчав до неї, зовсім не по-дружньому чи підбадьорюючи. У ту мить вона ще й як була рада, що його надійно утримують мотузки.

Опустивши погляд вниз, на нього, Шепард зрозуміла, що саме цього й хотіла – туріанського Спектра, який звивається під нею, його самоконтроль цілком і повністю зруйнований. Насправді вона знала, що в неї невеликі шанси змусити його скоритись, але зрозуміла, що цього їй і не треба. Все, чого її бажалось, то це похитнути його спокій та отримати реакцію, як завжди і робила. Вона спромоглась отримати і те, і те. Їй зовсім не було цікаво принизити або спробувати зламати його. Хоча, беручи до уваги лють у його гарчанні, він ніколи б у це не повірив.

І виклик, який людина кинула йому, діяв в обидві сторони. Вона збиралась отримати задоволення, але також зробити усе можливе, аби для нього, як би він це не ускладнював, це було так само. Вона знову опустилась на нього, на повну користуючись невеликими виступами на його пластинах, і його рик знову перетворився на гарчання, коли у відповідь Сарен штовхнувся у неї. Але не змігши підважити, почав звиватися. Це, мабуть, гнітило, але так його пластини рухались по її шкірі просто чудесно, вона хапала ротом повітря, поки не згадала, що не дозволить Спектру одержати тут контроль.

Із сумішшю збудження, роздратування та вдоволення, вона трохи припіднялась та знов опустилась, сильно. Він відповідав, наскільки міг, й вона задала швидкий ритм, щось все іще більш схоже на боротьбу ніж співпрацю.

Тепер туріанець гарчав без зупину, настільки глибоко та люто, що Шепард відчувала як звук вібрує крізь нього. Була ймовірність, що вона дійсно пошкодує, як тільки вони скінчать – або, швидше за все, він змусить її пошкодувати – але у цю мить їй було байдуже.

Швидко та сильно вона насаджувалась на нього, і цього було майже достатньо, ось-ось… Аж тут вона відчула, як він напружився, м'язи перекочувались під його пластинами.

«Це тривало досить довго. Ти порозважалась». Його голос був дивно зібраним, навіть спокійним. Навіть занадто.

Ні, іще ні, вона не змогла сказати. Тут вона побачила, як він повільно викручує свою пазуристу руку у мотузкові. Шепард відчула спалах приємного здивування – туріанець був сильним, це вона знала, але ця штука могла б утримати і крогана.

Сарен фиркнув, ніби прочитавши з обличчя жінки її думки, й дивлячись прямо на неї, його очі яскраві та жорстокі, загнув пазурі. Майже неквапно та без видимих зусиль вони прорізали мотузок.

Тільки мить, щоб осмислити побачене, та не гаючи часу на питання, як же це можливо, нею заволодів інстинкт виживання. Хіть майже одразу змінилась нападом навіть дуже реального страху та сплеском адреналіну, коли вона спробувала забратись геть.

Схоже його це поки влаштовувало, бо туріанець скинув її на матрац. Боковим зором вона побачила як він роздирає пазурами мотузки на щиколотках. Шепарт намагалась піднятись на свої кінцівки, майже розпачливо бажаючи забратись від нього подалі. Але навіть так вона знала, що занадто повільна.

Його рука зімкнулась на її плечі й жінка автоматично вдарила ліктем назад, сильно. Вона не повернулась подивитись, куди потрапила, тільки відчула удар та почула його гарчання, занадто близько біля неї. Різкий біль пронизав руку й вона відсмикнула її, моргаючи на дві довгі, тонкі лінії від ліктя до зап'ястка. Він її подряпав.

Не глибоко, не проблема, підказав розум, але перш ніж вона могла налаштуватись на боротьбу, його рука перемістилась з плеча на шию, й жінка завмерла непорушною, згадавши про пазурі.

Та подряпина була попередженням, чи може обіцянкою, що на неї чекає, усвідомила вона.

«Серйозно,» промовив Сарен, достатньо близько біля вуха, кінчик його мандибули лоскотав шкіру, «можна було припустити, що ти хоч трохи подумаєш над подібними речами. Невже ти дійсно вважаєш, що тільки і тебе з'являлась геніальна ідея мене зв'язати?»

Його голос звучав все іще занадто спокійно. Скоріш за все це означало, що він розлючений.

Сміх його без сумніву був крижаним. «Та визнаю, що інші, пробуючи цей трюк, мали зовсім іншу концепцію розваг. Так от. Та як ця гра – твоя ідея, давай подивимось, наскільки тобі сподобається, якщо ролі поміняти».

Пазурі туріанця зовсім трохи напружились навколо жіночої шиї й вона забула як дихати. Дотик дуже легкий, нагадування в якій ситуації вона опинилась.

«Не рухайся, бо поранишся,» попередив він. Її рот розтягнувся у беззвучному гарчанні.

Їй це не подобалось, анітрохи. Шепард навіть не могла повернути голову, щоб поглянути на нього, не ризикуючи поранитись об його пазурі. Інша його рука була знову на ній, оманливо ніжно проводила вверх по нозі. Вона скрикнула, коли її тіло згадало, чим займалось лише мить тому та відповідно відреагувало.

Виявилось, що наполовину вона насправді перелякана й наполовину насправді збуджена, що не мало жодного сенсу.

Її розум наполягав, що вона у небезпеці, та має забиратись геть, а її лібідо – навпаки, що вона його хоче, прямо зараз, й чхати на наслідки.

Простягнувши руку навколо її стегна сковзнув вниз по животу, й жінка не змогла придушити скімлення. Ще нижче і його пальці розвели її, розкриваючи.

Вона знов заскиглила, коли він повільно ввійшов, та смикнула стегнами. Не змогла б сказати чи намагалась ухилитись, чи підігнати його.

Туріанець знову загарчав і їй довелось стриматись аби не відсмикнутись, коли його пазурі міцніше стислись на її шиї, зовсім трохи. Зовсім не боляче, тільки нагадування. Поки.

«Я сказав не рухатись».

У Шепард не було іншого вибору, тільки скоритись. Гордість змушувала хоч відповісти непокірно, та здавалось її голос зник.

І вона боялась, знаючи, що станеться.

Сарен навіть і не пробував поводитись грубо. Одного разу він уже довів, що знає як саме треба її торкатись, та використовував свою перевагу на повну. Він рухався у ній, ідеальний ритм, саме той, що треба в цю мить, лише трохи повільніше за розпочатий нею. Примушуючи її бажати більшого.

До того ж він затягував це. І не дивно.

Весь цей час, яки вони пропрацювали разом, безперервна боротьба за контроль не припинялась. Жоден не випереджував іншого надовго та достатньо, щоб раз і назавжди вирішити цю проблему.

Тепер у неї зовсім не лишилось влади, жодної, й цього було майже достатньо аби примусити панікувати. Нажахати до глибини душі, як і певність у тому, що навіть маючи можливість, вона його не скине. Жінка жадала вивільнення, яке міг дати він. Звичайно, про це він теж мав би знати.

У неї не було жодних сумнівів, що він зробить щось паскудне, як тільки вирішить, що гру закінчено. Та все ж це знання не мало жодного ефекту на її бажання. Шепард усвідомлювала, що реагує саме так, як того хоче він, та до міри, яку визначив він. Але нічого не могла вдіяти.

Його великий палець торкнувся її клітора й на мить вона перестала дихати.

Туріанець тихо засміявся, із щирим задоволенням, що було іще гіршою ознакою. Вона заледве стрималась, щоб не вигнутись під ним, коли його палець став кружляти навколо її клітора одночасно з поштовхами.

Чорт його візьми, за те, що використовував її власне тіло проти неї самої, за знання її реакцій краще, ніж мав би на це право.

Та чорт його забирай, що він більше, ніж рівня їй, навіть у цьому.

Вона не збиралась просити, казала собі. Вона не може цього зробити, ніколи.

Жінка важко дихала. Кусала губу, щоб не видавати жодних інших звуків, бо єдине, на що вона була спроможна, це майже безпомічне скиглення, зовсім на неї не схоже. Вона ненавиділа це, ненавиділа бути доведеною до цього, в той час настільки ж насолоджуватись тим, що він із нею робить.

Сарен прогарчав, знову близько біля вуха, «Зараз, Шепард».

Вона не зрозуміла, чи це призначалось як команда, попередження чи погроза, але на роздуми часу не було, бо він несподівано різко штовхнувся у неї, одночасно стискаючи зубами її шию ззаду. Цілковитий шок цього вивільнив її, та будь-які міркування, що лишались, зникли моментально.

Жінка заметалась під ним, закричала, все інше забуте. Десь підсвідомо відзначила, як він знов загарчав, відчула як він більш стримано сіпнувся, але не зважала.

Пазурі туріанця зісковзнули з її шиї в ту мить, коли вона відкинула голову, вириваючись з його хватки, а також розімкнулись його щелепи.

Раптом руки й ноги під нею підігнулись, але перш ніж вона впала, Сарен обхопив її руками та завалився на бік, тягнучи із собою.

Жінка навіть не пробувала опиратись йому, просто тому що не мала сил ні на що, хапала ротом повітря.

Він висковзнув із неї, але навіть перебуваючи у подібному стані, вона готувалась до будь-якої паскудності, яка могла бути в нього на думці. Але Сарен продовжував її тримати, одна рука на стегні, інша під нею, на ребрах.

Насправді, Шепард чекала, що будь-який момент туріанець стисне руку, або зажене пазурі їй у ногу, але той не робив жодних агресивних рухів.

Тому вирішивши зробити найкраще на ту мить – зачекати поки знову зможе нормально мислити, або, принаймні, коли вирівняється її дихання, схилилась на пластинчатого, проте дуже теплого, туріанця за нею. Прийшовши до тями, жінка обережно провела рукою по своїй шиї, переконуючись чи нема пошкоджень. Болю не було, але її сприйняття ще не повернулось до норми, тому могла просто не відчувати.

На руці крові не було, а на тілі – жодних ран, наскільки було видно.

Що не мало жодного сенсу. Знала, що металась у його хватці досить сильно аби поранитись. Зрештою, хіба не в цьому ж полягав його намір?

Вона потяглась за його рукою, яка лежала на її нозі, та піднесла до очей, пильно вдивляючись. Те, що Сарен не опирався, промайнуло десь на периферії мислення, та поки Щепард відкинула цю думку. Його чорні пазурі небезпечні та гострі на кінцях як завжди, проте внутрішній вигин – плоский та гладенький, жодних гострих країв. То якого біса вони змогли розсікти мотузки…

Він навіть зітхнув та злегка зігнув пальці. Щось зсунулось знизу пазурів. Шепард змогла роздивитись слабкий зблиск металу та вигин гострого краю, потім він розслабив пальці й краї зникли, знов невидимі. Жінка ледве стрималась аби не здригнутись. Вона навіть не знала, чого це її стривожило, але так воно і було.

«Ти носиш там леза?»

«У тебе до черевика прикріплений один бойовий ніж, а інший носиш на руці, при чому останній майже ніколи не знімаєш? То в чому справа?»

Вона не дала прямої відповіді, «Ти збираєшся застосовувати їх до мене?»

Сарен низько загарчав, «Не збирався, був під враженням, що ти не хочеш цього. Хоча, якщо наполягатимеш, можу зробити таку послугу».

«Нема потреби», відповіла вона швидко. Вона що все не так зрозуміла?

Шепард мала знати, й повернулась до нього.

Вираз його обличчя залишався досить спокійним, наскільки вона могла сказати, але це не мало особливого значення.

«Наскільки ти зараз злий?»

Здивування промайнуло у його дивних очах, проте важко сказати через що –через питання чи те, що вона взагалі спитала.

«В мене має бути на те причина?»

Жінка моргнула, «Ти мені скажи».

На це Спектр фиркнув, «Думаю, маю бути. Не люблю, коли мене оглушують, ще менше, коли утримують, особливо без моєї висловленої згоди».

Шепард прикусила губу, «Я сказала, що відпущу тебе, якщо ти скажеш. То було серйозно».

«Я знаю». Голос надто спокійний. «Я знаю, що для тебе це було грою. Тому я порізав мотузки, а не, скажімо... твої руки».

Від його прозаїчної інтонації по її спині пробіг мороз.

«Для тебе це не було грою». Й це не було питанням.

Сарен промовчав.

«То ви так не граєте? Туріанці таким не займаються?»

Він знову фиркнув, «Авжеж, я не скажу за весь мій вид, та припускаю, що це рідко трапляється. Зазвичай нас не потрібно навчати свого місця чи визначати, хто над ким домінантний. А якщо на меті цих прив'язувань зняти будь-які обмеження, бо ти можеш не вважатись відповідальним, та ненадовго підкоритись волі іншого, як мені дали можливість зрозуміти, то дозволь тебе запевнити, що туріанці загалом не схильні страждати від комплексів чи соромитись будь-яких способів, які повнолітні дорослі використовують для отримання задоволення. І, як я вже казав, ми не морочимось із чинами. Тому, не бачу сенсу». Туріанець призупинився, й вже сухо-насмішкувато продовжив, «Як щодо мене особисто, то останнього разу, коли мене прив'язали, а я не зміг звільнитись одразу, то втратив більшість свого обличчя та всі пучки. Саме тоді я отримав цю заміну». Зігнувши пальці постукав пазуром по одній із нерухомих мандибул. «Отже ні, я так не граю». Він опустив руку і якимось чином опинилась на її стегні знову.

Жінка пильно на нього глянула, «Вибач, я не знала». Слова вилетіли перш ніж вона змогла про це подумати. Вона дуже рідко відчувала потребу вибачитись й безперечно не перед Сареном.

«Авжеж не знала,» заявив він тим самим прозаїчним тоном. «Врешті-решт, я ж тобі не казав».

Він не здавався засмученим. Все, що вона могла сказати, що в цю мить дійсно не розуміла його настрій. Спектр поводився занадто спокійно, не скидав її, не погрожував або ображав.

Але так, якщо взяти до уваги вказане ним, можна дуже добре уявити, що йому зовсім не подобається коли його утримують. Мабуть, це варто не забувати, коли вони завзято борються. Але щось подібне вона не збиралась використовувати у цьому різновиді гри. Навіть граючи грубо, граючи задля перемоги, але у неї були певні межі, й коли нема обопільної згоди, це неприйнятно. Шепард і раніше стріляла в людей, котрі не поважали це правило. Тут вона мала зізнатись собі, що можливо перетнула цю межу навіть не здогадуючись. Приходячи до тями від потрясіння через свою реакцію на цілковиту втрату контролю, жінка більше не була певна, що він планував це саме так. Чи взагалі навіть знав, наскільки сильно це її вразило.

«То… ти злишся?»

Сарен прямо зустрів її погляд. «Ні, але буду, якщо не попередивши заздалегідь зробиш подібно». Він дав їй обдумати його слова, та продовжив. «Я не люблю сюрпризи. І якщо я не впевнений у твоїх намірах, високі шанси на те, що тебе буде поранено. Все ж таки у мене є рефлекси».

Та жодної причини довіряти, подумки додала вона.

Жінка все іще була вкрай здивованою. Очевидно, що Спектр вирішив підіграти аніж виказати невдоволення своїм звичним насильницьким способом. Коли вона думала, що він опирається через гордість та інстинкти, то, мабуть, зрозуміла не правильно, й то була аж ніяк не гордість. А він відплатив її тим самим, давши зрозуміти, що це за відчуття – опинитись і пастці між хіттю та страхом. Схоже, вона йому влаштувала саме це. Як і у всьому, що він робить, тут теж мав би бути якийсь сенс, але жінка все іще була занадто приголомшеною, аби спробувати зрозуміти. Адже Сарен її навіть не поранив. Якраз навпаки, якщо чесно.

Ще дивніше, що туріанець продовжував торкатись її, добровільно. Шепард зітхнула, облишивши спроби зрозуміти, що відбувалось у його голові.

«Припускаю, знову нічия,» неуважно кинула вона.

Раптом розлючений, Спектр розкотисто гаркнув, що зазвичай означало проблеми та сів. «Ну все».

Жінка напружилась, захоплена зненацька раптовим порухом, та відкотилась від нього, машинально приготувавшись до самозахисту. Але той просто на неї дивився, примусивши відвести погляд, не застосовуючи фізичну силу. Наскільки вона могла сказати, туріанець просто роздратувався.

«Та припини це смикання – дратує. Може одного дня ти і переконаєш мене, що скрутити тобі шию є найкращим в інтересах галактики, та поки до цієї стадії ми не дійшли. На відміну від того, до чого ти, здається, звикла чи очікуєш, я можу розмежувати гру та насилля». Він знову загарчав й Шепард зрозуміла, що йому урвався терпець. «Ти отримала свій матч-реванш. Тепер вимітайся».

«Що?» вона моргнула, її розум все іще намагався проаналізувати сказане.

«Ти усвідомлюєш, що це моя кімната, а в тебе є своя, повністю придатна до експлуатації?» його тон знову став саркастичним.

Зовсім нелогічно, що це її заспокоїло. Якщо Спектр поклопотався про сарказм, та мабуть, поки не задумав вбивство. «Не певна, що зможу рухатись,» визнала жінка. Може й змогла б, якщо вже зовсім треба було, але, без сумніву, не хотілось.

Кілька секунд туріанець пильно розглядав її, майже недовірливо, потім фиркнув, «Я сподіваюсь, ти не чекаєш, що я тебе нестиму».

Вона не потурбувалась із відповіддю, навіть не спробувала поворухнутись. Їй було трохи цікаво, чи вдасться він до того, щоб власною персоною викинути її з ліжка. Цього жінка могла від нього сподіватись.

Пробурчавши щось нерозбірливе, що перекладач не міг чи не хотів зрозуміти, Сарен знов опустився на матрац. «О, як я низько впав. Гаразд. Можеш лишатись, лише цього разу».

Перш ніж вона придумала щось у відповідь, пирхнув, «А якщо ти хропеш, мабуть я тебе просто задушу. Як послуга громадськості. Ви люди й так досить жахливі, але коли спите, то видаєте справді огидні звуки».

Шепард тихо засміялась. Він був справді на це спроможний, та зовсім не з такої причини.

Натомість вона дістала покривала, скинуті поруч із ліжком та натягла на них обох. Ліжко виявилось досить вузьким, розмірковувала вона, особливо із високим туріанцем на ньому, який не дуже добре відреагує на штурхання аби посунутись. Та потім вирішивши, якого дідька, – знову перекотилась, й для проби притулилась до нього.

Він знову загарчав, злегка ображено, що у більшості випадків можна безпечно проігнорувати. «Не хвилюйся, я не робитиму із цього звичку. Надто ти шпичастий, щоб бути гарною подушкою».Дійсно так, проте доволі теплий на дотик, що було досить добре.

«Я був би дуже вдячним, якби ти нарешті замовкла,» прогарчав Спектр.

Шепард була не проти. Наскільки вона знала, до ранку в них перемир'я. Роздуми теж можуть почекати доти. Тому ще трохи тісніше притулившись до туріанця, нарешті розслабилась, а оскільки цього разу він навіть не загарчав, то швидше за все зробив вигляд, що не помітив. Це прекрасно їй підходило.

Вона зробила йому таку ж саму ласку, коли трохи згодом, ніби не помітила, як Сарен трохи посунувся й знову опустив руку на її стегно.


End file.
